Star Wars: Mandalorian Edge
by The Unholy Revanchist
Summary: 1000 years before the Clone Wars the Mandalorians were put on the edge of annexation by the Republic. This that story. A.U.


This is a story I have been working on for awhile. I am also getting around to updating Shinn's Choice and hopefully I will update it soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and unfortunately I never will.

Chapter 1: Attack and Defense

It is funny, you know, every time right before something bad happens it is always calm and peaceful. This was the case on the planet Mandalore, named for Mandalore the First who conquered the world, in the outer rim territories one hundred years before the battle of Russan during the height of the Sith Wars. It was not like other mornings, it was calmer than usual. The birds were just starting to chirp when Mandalore, the title given to the leader of the Mandalorian clans, walked out to begin his usual routine which consisted of a morning run of five miles in his armor that he is always seen in. This morning his silver armor seemed to shine as bright as a star, it is a replica of Canderous Ordo's armor that he wore when he reunited the scattered Mandalorian clans except that it was not as bulky and the helmet is a long bowl that covered his entire head while the "T" shaped visor went up to about his eyes and on the right side was a small communication antenna about three inches tall and started at where the top of the visor stopped.

Well, thought Mandalore, it seems a lot more at peace than usual. When all of a sudden he heard sonic booms overhead and what sounded like turbo laser strikes in the distance.

"This is Mandalore calling Bendak Skirata," shouted Mandalore into his com system, "please give me a situation report."

"Mandalore it is good to hear your voice," said the disembodied voice of Bendak Skirata over Mandalore's com system.

"What has happened?" asked Mandalore.

"Sir we saw your home hit in the opening salvo and we feared the worst," said Bendak.

"I need a situation report immediately," ordered Mandalore.

"Sir, a few moments ago an enemy fleet of about ten ships dropped out of hyperspace. In the first salvo they took out power centers and sensor grids while a large force of bombers destroyed our anti air turrets," reported Bendak. "They have also taken out our communications with what ships we have in orbit, and we believe they landed a large force of ground troops at Mandaloian Iron mines owned by Mandal Motors, about two clicks from your current position."

"What intelligence do we have on their troops?" asked Mandalore.

"They appear to be mercenaries, but we are not completely sure." replied Bendak. "What are your orders?"

"Gather what ground forces you can and meet me at the old outpost over looking the mines," ordered Mandalore.

"What about you?" asked Bendak.

"I will meet you there," replied Mandalore.

"Be careful we have received a few reports indicating they have occupied the outpost," said Bendak

"I think I can handle a few soldiers, after all I wouldn't be a good Mandalore if I couldn't," replied Mandalore as he sped off towards the outpost.

It was a good ten minute run to the outpost; however it would still be about fifteen minutes until reinforcements arrived. So Mandalore un-holstered his two heavy blasters and prepared for a vicious battle. To his surprise there were no enemy troops stationed outside the outpost, which was a small square building built into the hill that over looked the mines. Once inside, he noted an odd absence of enemy soldiers. After a quick glance around the base he saw that it was empty. However out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow move along the wall. He turned towards the entrance and figured out why the outpost was empty. It was a trap and there he was out in the open, a prime target for the enemy, but he had one advantage; he was a Mandalorian.

It did not take him long to beat back the first wave of mercenaries. They dropped like flies to his pair of heavy blasters and precision shooting. However they were slowly wearing him down and he did not think he could hold them for too much longer. Thankfully by the time the second wave began advancing Bendak arrived with reinforcements and they quickly cut down the advancing wave and with the aid of their tanks beat back the main force in less then two hours.

"Sir, I apologize for being late but, there were a few raiding parties attacking Mandal Motors' headquarters that we had to take care of first," said Bendak in his red armor, though not as bulky it was very similar to Mandalore's.

"Better late than never," said Mandalore while walking up to him. "What is the status of the fleet in orbit?"

"Sir, we just established a connection with the fleet, and they reported that out of the six ships we had at our disposal we are down to two functioning and one in need of heavy repairs," reported the nearest communications officer. "As for the battle itself they are saying that of the ten enemy ships there are now four left."

"Very good," said Mandalore. "Who is in command of the fleet right now?"

"It looks like Commander Ared, sir," said the communications officer.

"Congratulate him for me and ask him if the ships that attacked were the same people who attacked before and get all of the possible locations they could have jumped to," ordered Mandalore.

"Yes Mandalore," replied the communications officer carrying out his task.

"Well what's your opinion on these mercenaries, Bendak," asked Mandalore. "Think they are the same ones who attacked us a few weeks ago?"

"I can't be completely sure but they were probably hired by the same people," replied Bendak. .

"Sir," interrupted the communications officer, "Commander Ared says that they jumped towards the core worlds, deep into Republic space."

"Now why would they jump into Republic space," wondered Mandalore. "Unless…. no they wouldn't do that would they."

"Do what?" asked Bendak.

"Nothing, just forget I said anything," said Mandalore.

"If you say so," said Bendak.

"Well I hate to admit it but it looks as though we need the Republic's help in tracking them down," said Mandalore.

"You're kidding right?" asked Bendak. "Your not are you."

"As much as I hate to admit it we are going to need their help," said Mandalore.

"We should not approach this decision lightly, after all, the Republic is in a war right now and they never have liked us all that much," said Bendak.

"I know," said Mandalore. "However it's a risk we will have to take if we want to stop another attack from occurring and find out who is behind all these attacks."

"Very well then, while you do that I'll hit up a few old friends and see what they know, unless you want me to come with you that is," said Bendak.

"Of course you're coming with me; you know how much I hate politicians," said Mandalore.

"Fine, I'll have Kote take a few men and see what he can come up with," said Bendak.

"Alright, and have him send us the information as he gets it and tell him not to get into to much trouble," said Mandalore.

"I'm on it," said Bendak walking off to execute his orders.

"You," shouted Mandalore to one of his aides by the door.

"Yes sir?" asked the aid.

"Send word to the star port to have a ship ready for Bendak and me," ordered Mandalore.

"At once, Mandalore," replied the aid rushing out to carry out his orders.


End file.
